


strawberry drool

by Netya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: EreRi - freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Eruri, Levi has a soft spot for the 104th, Queerplatonic Relationships, gold-eyed Eren because I really like that fanon, minuscule eremin if you look for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netya/pseuds/Netya
Summary: Levi's like a hen, sometimes.





	strawberry drool

  
“Where’s Jaeger,” he asks the little shadow in the mess hall, raising an eyebrow at the storm cloud that floats over her head and seeps down into her expression, grey eyes flashing as she mutters, clearly reluctantly, that he’s sick, and adds _“not that it’s your business”_ under her breath as she turns and stalks away. 

“ _I’m your captain, obviously your wellbeing is my business_ ,” he does not say, as he nods pointlessly and goes right up to his quarters, sighs, and retrieves the small basket of fresh, fragrant fruit from on top of his dresser. _I should have noticed_ , he thinks, _that he was feeling ill_ , and now that he’s thinking about it, he remembers that Erwin’s (other) little prodigy was also down for the count not a week past. 

He feels a twinge of regret as he glances down at the little wicker basket in his hands, tantalizingly sweet and cool from fresh deliverance, but it’s no matter. They’ll be another delivery, more berries or perhaps tea or some other sweet delicacy, _the benefits of courting high command_ , and he can spare this one. 

The piercing stillness of Eren’s quarters is what makes it different; the sickness tearing through his veins must be enough to keep him from his usual nightmares. 

That, or it’s forcing him into paralysis; Levi hopes it’s the former. 

“Up. Brat.” 

No response. 

“Oi, brat. Wake up.” 

The mass of blankets shifts, and a face pokes out – first the nose, then the eyes, and finally the forehead, but that’s all, the fraying edges of quilting pulled tight around the kid’s face like he’s a cat, or a baby swaddled against the cold night.

“You’ve looked better, Jaeger,” Levi says, and then, because it’s his job to take care of these _kids_ , “when was the last time you ate?” 

Eren blinks up at him, big, yellow eyes bleary with febrile confusion. 

“Rations? Water? Anything?” Levi persists, but receives no answer, and sighs. 

“Don’t talk,” he mutters wryly, eyeing the miserable bundle of duvet critically, and then seats himself in the wedge between Eren’s curled torso and the corner of the mattress. 

He crosses his legs, balancing the basket on the top of his knee and plucking a strawberry between two fingers. “Open up.”

It takes a few tries – and Levi swinging the berry from its stem, knocking it against Eren’s lips impatiently until the poor kid finally gets the hint – but eventually he opens his mouth, and Levi feels irrationally relieved. 

He spends over an hour there, feeding Eren from his fingers until the bedspread is splattered pink with strawberry drool and the brat drifts off back to sleep.

  


**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thank you for reading <3 I started writing this when I got sick once, and strawberries were the only food I could stomach.
> 
> my personal headcanon for Levi & the 104th's dynamic was heavily inspired by the dynamics in synergenic's The Essentials series, so quick shoutout to them (and if you haven't read, I highly recommend!) 
> 
> comments and critiques are always appreciated!


End file.
